


He Took Away My Yellow

by Hello_Starlight



Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [9]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Family, Fluff, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sunflowers, Sunshine Box, Yellow is the color of happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: "He took away my yellow..." You sobbed."What did he do?" Cloud questioned."He...he cheated on me. He lied to me...so many times."
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189096
Kudos: 25





	He Took Away My Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: There was this really touching video I saw (I think it was a tik tok) and it was about this girl who was making a sunshine box for her friend who was sad because her boyfriend had left her and she claimed that he "took away her yellow".
> 
> Her friend was really into yellow because it was her happiness and joy and when she broke up it hurt her. So her friend made a sunshine box which is basically just a box full of yellow themed items to "bring back her yellow".
> 
> And the video really inspired me to make this fic. I love the color yellow and it's such a beautiful color.
> 
> I love this fic so much.

"Sweetie, you look gorgeous!"

You smiled shyly and giggled. Your mother Tifa had aided you in getting dressed for your date.

A super special date with the boy of your dreams-your boyfriend.

He was amazing.

Not only did he have killer looks but he was also super sweet and humorous. Today was your three year anniversary so this date was super special.

Tifa had helped you style and find a perfect outfit for the occasion-a beautiful yellow dress.

If anyone could describe you, the only word fitting would be "Yellow". You were vibrant, joyous, child-like, and beautiful.

Cloud in the meantime was melancholy. It was sad to see his little girl grown up already. He could remember it like yesterday when he found you hiding in Aerith's church. You were dressed in a dirty sunflower sundress holding onto one of the yellow lilies. You were scared but through your eyes you were silently pleading for him to help you.

Now to see the girl you were today made him feel old.

"Dad, what do you think?" You asked showing off your outfit.

The blonde smirked and answered, "It's a bit short."

"Is not!" You huffed.

"I'm just teasing." He chuckled softly.

Sure enough you saw your ride pull into the entrance.

"Gotta go! Love you both!"

You hugged and kissed Tifa on the cheek before doing the same to Cloud.

"I'll be back before curfew!" You called.

"Curfew is 10!" Cloud reminded.

"Got it!"

With a chime of the door bell the pub fell quiet again. Tifa's excited face fell into one of sadness and concern.

"Is everything alright Tif'?"

The brunette shook her head, "Just a motherly instinct that something is wrong or...going to happen."

Cloud hummed suddenly having his doubts as well. You were young and naive, always as curiously blind as a mongoose until you get bitten.

"She'll be fine. I know she will." Tifa assured.

Though they both knew they had doubts...

You shifted uncomfortably as you waited for your boyfriend to come back.

You were supposed to go to a nice restaurant—that was what he told you. Instead you found yourself at a rather sensual club feeling very uncomfortable. It wasn't a strip club-thank goodness; but you knew you weren't supposed to be here.

You were underage to enter such an establishment but your boyfriend's sweet convincing and promises to pay you back by the end of the night lulled you in a state of complience.

Your hands were shaking as you had showed the bouncer your fake ID and he allowed you inside without much care.

Only, now your legs were bouncing with increasing worry. He had promised he would be right back with drinks. You had pleaded for him to get you something non-alcoholic and despite his attempts at convincing you, you were firm on your decision.

Your parents were already going to kill you for being in a club-you'd rather not suffer the consequences further past death. There was this voice in your head, two it seemed actually, pleading you to get out of there.

Don't bother looking for Daniel! Just get out of there and call an Ober home

No.

It was just your super ego messing with you.

This was morally incorrect but you were sure nothing would seriously happen. Besides you've been dating him for a few years now. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you.

Several more minutes passed and by that point you were growing increasingly concerned. You even texted his phone a few times knowing he had it on him but there was no answer. At last you stood from the booth and began to wander.

The loud thudding music was giving you an awful headache and the colored lights were making it hard to see between slithering bodies.

You were feeling ill from the stench of alcohol radiating off of the crowd. At last you made your way to the well lit bar but he wasn't there.

"Excuse me? Mr. Bartender?" You called.

The man looked up from washing the martini glass and walked over.

"Um...have you seen a man about my age. Yay-tall? Blue eyes and short blonde hair? He should be wearing a collared shirt? Leather jacket?"

"Haven't seen him." The bartender shook his head.

What?

Did he just get up and left without you?

No-no! Surely Daniel was better than that!

You continued to explore the club for any signs of him but there was none. You even dared to ask a man leaving the rest room and he shook his head. Well you were wandering through the crowd to get back to your booth you felt someone grope your ass and you squeaked turning around to see who it was.

But there was so many people dancing in such a tight formation it was probably just a mistake. You continued on to your booth but once again he still wasn't there.

You decided to call his phone but to your horror you realized your phone was dead.

Fuck!

You grabbed your coat and purse and ventured outside. Maybe he had to take some air? The club did stink of cigarettes and alcohol.

You stepped out the alleyway only to see a horrid sight.

A girl picked up her panties from off the ground, her blouse unbuttoned to show her naked breasts hanging out in the bare air.

Beside her, was Daniel.

He was laughing as he buttoned his pants and zipped up his zipper. It was obvious what had just took place.

But it couldn't have been... true...couldn't be!

He smirked and said something to the girl that was incoherent to you before leaning down and kissing her. That was the remaining nail in the coffin for you.

You were paralyzed with shock.

He had...he had just...in front of your very eyes!

"I gotta get back to my date now." He huffed and rolled his eyes.

Now that was a blow to your heart!

He turned to enter the club again only to see you standing at the end of the alley way mute and quite frankly looking like a kicked puppy.

"(Name)?! What are you doing-?"

"Oh is this your girlfriend you were saying couldn't satisfy you?" The dumb blonde repeated.

Daniel's eyes widened turning to her with an evil glare.

You wanted to speak. To storm over there and slap him. To call him out for being a liar and a whore.

But you couldn't.

Your throat was strung tight and your heart heavy.

At last you decided you had enough and walked away. You didn't walk back towards the club you walked straight home.

Home was several miles away but after that display you'd rather walk than allow that lying...cheating douchebag to take you home.

He'd probably-he would try to use his sweet talking to soothe you then have makeup sex. It happened before when you had a serious argument when you had caught him swiping money from your wallet.

That manipulative snake had calmed you down and gave you your money back before making up with amazing sex.

You could hear him calling for you but you hid behind a dumpster to keep him away. Hearing your name being called by him so frantically made you feel sick.

At last you felt it was safe to step out and continued on home. Your hands were tucked into your elbows and your head was low as you walked down the path. The outfit you wore wasn't very protective of the cooling wind causing the warm summer night to be a bit lukewarm.

Your heeled wedges didn't help with walking a long distance either. About halfway home your feet were absolutely aching and your blisters were bleeding.

You would have to buy an Ober, there was no way you could walk the rest of the way without your feet becoming permnantly damaged. One of the calling stations was thankfully right next to a wooden bench you could sit down.

The Ober stations were podiums that had a screen on them. With a swipe of your card and 7th Heavens address it alerted you that the nearest Ober was on their way.

You sat down on the bench and yanked off the wedges. Your feet were horribly swollen and the blisters were burning. With a heavy sigh that warped into a sob you were able to release your anger and sadness.

No one else was around to hear you anyways.

You were just so angry and...and felt so used!

An Ober pulled up and you sniffled and wiped your eyes before they could see your sadness. You stepped in and saw it was an older aged woman who was in her late middle ages.

"7th Heaven doll?" She asked.

You nodded not trusting your voice.

Her car was rather luxurious and she was kind enough to not small talk with the radio blaring today's hit music.

How long had he been doing that?

Having affairs without you knowing?

How long had he been fucking manipulating you? Just been one of his toys?

You blinked away your tears-you didn't want to think about that cocksucking bastard.

At last you pulled up into 7th Heaven and the woman wished you a good night as you stepped out. You took a breath before heading inside.

Sure enough your parents had almost all of their friends there.

Of all the times when you just wanted to break down and cry to your mother.

"Hey sweetie!" Tifa greeted.

Tears were beginning to cloud your vision again but you would feel extremely embarrassed if you made a scene in front of them. You could feel their eyes turn to you and you continued your fast pace up the stairs and into your room where you slammed your door shut...

"(Name)?" Tifa said softly.

"What just happened?" Yuffie asked.

Cloud and Tifa shared a concerned look, "She was supposed to be on a date with her boyfriend..."

"If that bastard broke that sweet baby girls heart I'm gunna kick his ass!" Barret growled.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Tifa whispered to Cloud.

Cloud nodded and watched her climb up the stairs...

Later on everyone at last went home, Vincent being the last to leave as always.

"I hope (Name) will be okay. Let me know if you need me." He had mumbled.

Cloud nodded and the cloaked man left. He finished closing up shop before heading upstairs. As he walked down the hall he stopped at your door.

(Name)'s Room

Knock before entering please!

Of course the words on the paper was written in yellow with sunflowers around the lettering.

As he was about to pass by Tifa stepped out. Her eyes were downcast to the floor with sadness and concern.

"Is (Name)...?"

Tifa shook her head and whispered, "She's not taking this very well...she wants to talk to you though."

Cloud hummed and nodded before stepping in.

You were sitting in your special chair that was hanging from the ceiling. It was plushed on the inside and incredibly comfortable. Some nights you slept in the egg shaped dome to make you feel safe when you had a nightmare.

Inside you were sitting cross legged clutching a yellow starry pillow to your chest. What concerned Cloud the most though was your pajamas.

They were completely void of any yellow.

"Hey Sunshine." He greeted sitting down in front of you.

You sniffled and clutched the pillow closer to your chest.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

It was amazing such a tough-looking silent type man, could easily crumble to a few tears. You were his little girl and to see you so sad and blue was so foreign to him. Of course he had seen you sad and stressed and angry before–you were human–but never like this.

A sob escaped your throat and Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat. He was never good at feelings, he could only offer hugs and a feeling of protection but that was it. Most of the girly stuff and emotions relied on Tifa.

"He took away my yellow..." You sobbed.

"What did he do?" Cloud questioned.

"He...he cheated on me. He lied to me...so many times."

Anger bubbled in his chest.

He did what now?!

"I...he took me to a club," You sniffed, "He wanted me to drink but I told him no. When...when he went to the bar he...left and I got worried."

Cloud could see it was painful for you to open up and sat down next to you in your chair. You immeadiately crawled into his lap and he held you tight as you silently cried into his chest. It was amazing to you how many tears you had left after your absolute massacre with Tifa.

He rocked his heels to gently swing you both back and forth.

"I found him...but he was with another girl...and he...I was so shocked. I should've said something but I ran away." You sobbed and Cloud held you tighter gently stroking your hair.

"He took away my yellow! That bastard took it all away!" You sobbed into his chest.

"Sweetheart..." Cloud honestly didn't know what to say.

How could he say anything? You were clearly too upset to even listen to him as you wept into his shirt. Your fingers dug into the lap pillow as if somehow the yellow on the pillow could return to you.

He kissed your head and continued to swing until you were slumped against him utterly exhausted. Your eyes were swollen and red and you looked utterly miserable.

"I'm going to go to bed." You muttered.

"Are you going to sleep in here?"

You nodded.

You sadly had to let go of Cloud to let him escape your pod. The blonde picked up a yellow blanket and let you get settled before draping it over you.

It was covered in butterflies and sunflowers. You nestled further into your pillow, but your eyes were still sad.

"Get some rest sweetheart. I'm sure you'll find your yellow soon. Love you." Cloud assured.

He kissed your head and you mumbled a quiet "love you" as well before he left. The room seemed so mocking to you. Such bright colors surrounding you, and yet on the inside...it wasn't there anymore.

Why...why did he have to take your yellow away?...

For weeks you were purely miserable. You hardly slept or ate, it didn't help much that Daniel kept blowing up your phone trying to talk to you.

Any vibration from your phone caused you to have anxiety thinking it was Daniel.

It was horrible.

One night you were laying in bed doing what you always enjoyed doing. Writing. Only this time you were having serious writers block. Your emotions would always influence the story and the romance would be sour. You knew that's not what your fans would want and you'd end it there.

You sighed and shut your lap top, giving up for the time being.

There was a knock on your door that startled you.

"Come in!" You called.

The door swung open and Marelene and Denzel burst in.

"Hey goobers." You greeted.

They babbled incoherently as they grabbed your wrists.

"C'mon! C'mon!" They encouraged tugging you.

"Huh? Why?"

They continued to babble until at last you allowed them to pull you off the bed. They dragged you down the stairs until you arrived to the bottom.

There was a slight to behold.

Most of the friends and families you had come to known were there surrounded by yellow decorations. Yellow streamers, yellow table cover, yellow drinks, yellow sweets, lemonade, anything yellow it was there.

Your eyes widened with tears as your eyes scanned the room.

"Wha-whats this?" You asked.

Cloud grinned and pulled you into a tight hug.

"I told them about how that boy took your yellow away. So I wanted to help you get your yellow back."

He pulled away and gently cupped your face as you cried tears of joy.

"This is for you." Marlene said holding out a gigantic yellow box that was the size of her.

You pulled the yellow ribbon and plucked the cover off the box. Inside was enough yellow to defy the sun. Candy, drinks, ducks, popcorn, real sunflowers, cookies, jewelry, and self care products.

Your heart soared.

Yuffie rushed over and hugged you tightly, "Don't let him take away your yellow, girl!"

You just wanted to hug them all.

"My yellow has been restored." You chuckled wiping away your tears.

You had your yellow back at last...


End file.
